


Not Just Skinship

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on my tumblr, a JongTae or 2min kiss. Jonghyun and Taemin are working on the choreography for their new concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Skinship

Taemin had initially thought they were joking when they explained this part of the choreography for their latest concert run. They weren’t.

The rehearsals hadn’t made Taemin feel any more comfortable with the fanservice, even if it was just with Jonghyun, who found the whole thing more than a little entertaining, but the concert was rapidly approaching, like less-than-a-week rapidly, and Taemin’s discomfort with the whole thing was throwing a wrench in the entire show. So much so that their choreographer had finally stormed out, telling them he’d be back when Taemin was willing to do his job.

Taemin sank down onto his knees in the studio, taking opportunity to breathe and to try to convince himself that it was just skinship, fanservice. Jonghyun crouched down beside him, waving Kibum off when he tried to see what was wrong.

“Taeminnie, you okay?”

“Frustrated,” Taemin said. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Guys,” Jonghyun said, raising his voice just a little, “can you give Taemin-ah and I some time to run through this by ourselves? I think I heard Super Junior was practicing today. They’d probably love an audience.”

The other three agreed, trooping out of the practice room and heading down the hallway. Jonghyun held his hand out for Taemin and pulled him to his feet. He grabbed the remote to start the music and then pulled Taemin in close.

“Th-this isn’t the part of the song for this,” Taemin gasped, leaning back. Jonghyun’s arm just tightened around his waist, holding him closer.

“No,” Jonghyun agreed. “It’s not. Are you afraid of me, Taemin-ah? Is that why you don’t like to be this close to me?”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Taemin protested.

Jonghyun nosed along Taemin’s throat, close enough that Taemin could feel his breath and, occasionally, the brush of his lips. Taemin’s head tipped back and Jonghyun hummed in approval.

“Just like that. Good.”

His hand trailed up Taemin’s back, pulling him closer, holding him tighter, and then grabbed a fistful of Taemin’s hair, jerking his head back. At least this was part of the choreography, even if he hadn’t been so violent during practices. And Taemin was glad he hadn’t, because it would have been really hard to explain why the sound he made seemed to be less pain and more pleasure.

“So that’s the problem, then,” Jonghyun said, his voice low. “You do like it.”

Taemin coughed, his head still restrained by Jonghyun’s fist. Jonghyun eased his grip, letting him straighten. “I…”

“Show everyone how badly you want me to do this to you. Let them all see how much you like it.”

“B-but h-hyung--”

Jonghyun’s hand tightened again and Taemin pressed closer, rolling with the music and pulling against Jonghyun’s grip, leaning in for his lips. He wasn’t sure how much was acting and how much of him actually wanted those incredible lips on his.

“There we go.”

The music was still thrumming through his bones, his body shuddering with all sorts of wants and needs he didn’t even fully understand, but he knew they stemmed from Jonghyun’s hand in his hair, his arm around his waist.

Even Jonghyun couldn’t have been completely unaffected, judging by the way his tongue darted out to absently lick his lips. That was enough of a cue for Taemin. Jonghyun’s hand had loosened in Taemin’s hair and Taemin pushed forward, catching his elder’s lips with his own. Jonghyun made a muffled sound of surprise, then he was kissing Taemin with as much fervor as Taemin was kissing him.

Taemin had rather lost track of everything except for the contented sounds Jonghyun was making, the press of his hand low on Taemin’s back. The next thing he knew, the door to the practice room was opening and the two of them were springing apart.

Minho stepped through first, his eyebrows raised. “That… isn’t how you’re planning on ending that song, I hope?”

Taemin flushed bright pink and looked away. Jonghyun had brought his hand up to his mouth and, when Kibum snickered, shoved it into his pocket instead.

“That… was improv?” Jonghyun offered weakly.

Kibum snorted. “Now that the two of you have got it out of your system, think we can continue? I don’t really care what you do when we get offstage, but I think we should keep the actual lip-locking to a minimum when we’re _on_ stage.”

Taemin pressed his hands to his face in embarrassment. Minho wrapped his arm around Taemin’s waist, spinning him in and kissing him once, chastely, on the lips before letting him go. Taemin squeaked, a very, very manly response to getting molested by his hyung, and pulled away.

Minho was laughing, arms wrapping around his stomach as he tried to keep to his feet. He ended up staggering against the mirror. “Oh god. Your face was priceless.”

Key and Onew exchanged a look, a wicked smile on Key’s lips. Taemin got a distinctly uncomfortable feeling. He held up a warning hand in Key and Onew’s direction. “Don’t.”

If anything, that just made them both more determined. Key caught Taemin by one arm and Onew caught him by the other. They both kissed his cheeks at the same time and then let him go, Key swinging him back into Jonghyun’s arms.

“All right, let’s get started again. I want to work through that bit in ‘Replay’ that’s been giving us trouble lately,” Onew said.

Taemin stepped away from Jonghyun and moved into his place in the lineup. On his way past him, Jonghyun paused, catching his hand and squeezing it once before he stepped across from Minho. Taemin tripped within the first four seconds of the song.


End file.
